


Ross and Demelza Rewrite the Stars....

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Ross runs after Demelza to assure despite all odds, they belong together.





	Ross and Demelza Rewrite the Stars....

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely stolen from The Greatest Showman. I read that using song lyrics is a good exercise in writing a story. Phillip and Anne reminded me of Ross and Demelza....

Demelza ran outside and stood in the dark. Her first attempt at being the lady of Nampara had been a dismal failure. She loved Ross more than she could ever imagine. But after today she knew that it would be impossible for them to stay together. She was nothing but a miner’s daughter and Ross was a gentleman. In her entire life she had never know a miner’s daughter to move so high into society. It just wasn’t done. No one would ever accept Demelza Carne with a Poldark. All she could hear was Ruth Teague asking Ross how he could have married the help. The words had stung like a bee and they played over and over in her head until she thought she would go crazy. Of course, in his most mannerly way, Ross had told Ruth she was not to talk about his wife in such a manner, but still the words had hit their mark and Demelza knew Ruth was right. She didn't belong at Nampara as Ross’s wife.  


She stared up at the stars that lit up the night sky over the Atlantic Ocean. Before she saw him, she felt Ross behind her. He had followed her to the cliff’s edge. She didn't turn around as she said, “Ross this isn't my place.”  


“Demelza, if this isn't your place then it isn't my place either.” Ross hated to plead but he had to convince Demelza. She was his true love. And if anyone was unworthy it would be him with all his many faults. “Demelza, only small minded people would judge you.”  


Demelza pulled away when Ross put his hand on her shoulder. “Why do you care what they think?” he asked.  
“It’s not just them, Ross. You’ve never had people look at you they way Ruth looked at me and my father. The way everyone has been looking at us.” Demelza walked away continuing down the path towards the water.  


“You know I want you, Demelza. It's not a secret I try to hide,” said Ross softly as he came up closer to her. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. “I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards but you can't believe what Aunt Agatha see in her old deck. Seeing your father today makes you feel as if fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But now you're here in my heart. No one can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny,” said Ross his voice certain and sure. Demelza ran along towards the ocean trying not to stumble over the rocks in her way. How she wish she had half of Ross’s confidence.  


“What if we rewrite the stars, my love? Say you were made to be mine?” Ross put his hand out and caught Demelza as she stumbled. “Nothing can keep us apart. You’re the one I was meant to find.” Demelza slipped from his grasp and kept hurrying away from him and Ross was forced to run to keep up with her. “It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be.” Ross grabbed Demelza’s wrist and pulled her to him. Ross put his hands on Demelza’s face. Her mane was so wild. Even at night with her curls blowing in the wind he found himself unable to resist running his fingers through her hair. “So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight.”  


Demelza turned away from Ross and soon disappeared into the darkness. Ross turned to find her. Where had she gone?  


Demelza had stepped off the path. It was so easy to become invisible amongst the rocks and dunes and wild grasses. Ross was so hard to resist. If she wasn't careful he would talk her into staying and she knew the best thing she could do for him would be to take Julia and go back to her father’s and be the miner’s daughter as was her true fate in life.  


“You think it is easy, Ross. The sound of her voice made her easy to find and soon he was again at her side. “You think I don't want to be with you, but there are mountains we can't cross and there are doors that we can't walk through.” She felt his hands on her waist the courage to say what was in her heart became easier. “I know you are wondering why I feel this way, because when we are alone we are able to be just you and me here at Nampara. But when we go out into society you are going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all. No one can rewrite the stars, Ross! How can you say you'll be mine? Everything and everyone wants to keep us apart. Maybe I'm not the one you were meant to find. These things are not up to you and they are not up to me,” Ross put his arms completely around his wife and held her tightly and let her continue talking. “When everyone is telling us what we should be, how can we rewrite the stars? Or say that the world can be ours? Ross, you think you can always have your way.”  


Ross took Demelza's hand and started running down the steep slope to the ocean. “All I want is to fly with you!” at that moment he tripped on a rock and they both tumbled to the ground. “All I want is to fall with you.” He laughed as he put his arms around her. “So just give me all of you!” and there out under the stars Ross started kissing her neck.  


“It feels impossible,” said Demelza her resolve starting to melt at the feel of his mouth on her skin.  


“It's not impossible,” murmured Ross into the warmth of her hair.  


“Is it impossible?” asked Demelza as at last she was unable to resist his caresses and kissed him back.  


“Say that it's possible, Demelza,” demanded Ross. And Demelza jumped to her feet, twirled out of his grasp and headed to the beach.  


“How do we rewrite the stars, Ross? How do i say you were made to be mine?” He heard her call to him.  


“Nothing can keep us apart,” he called back to her. “Because you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be! Demelza! And we can rewrite the stars and change the world to be ours.” He could see as she turned back towards him and the sound of the waves almost drowned out her words but he could just hear her.  
“You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you, we're bound to break and my hands are tied.” Ross could hear the catch in her voice.

God! she was stubborn! but Ross was determined that Demelza would accept that they were meant to be. She just didnt know it yet but it was up to them to be what they wanted to be. They could rewrite the stars and when Ross looked to the heavens he knew anything was possible.

“Demelza!” he yelled and he hurried after his wife. He would convince her. Tonight.


End file.
